criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Shadows' Leader
The Shadows' Leader is the sixth case in World Edition. It is set in Romania. Plot The Bureau arrived in Romania to catch the mysterious leader. In the headquarters, Ingrid told to the team to split up to search every corner of the country and the Player was assigned to go with Sergiu in Târgu Jiu. There, they found his aunt's body, Paula Lupescu, tied up on the Table of Silence. After Jack came there to investigate with the player, they sent the body to Sergiu. According to him, Paula was tortured, then tied up and finally killed and left without her tongue. He also said that he found traces of his favorite food on the body- sarmale, so he told Jack and the Player to look for a monster who eats sarmale. During the investigation, five peoples were flagged suspects: Calypso Condos (a singer who was angry at Paula because she declared in an interview that she doesn't have any talent), Des Munos (a dancer who hated the victim because she wanted to break-up him and Sergiu and asked her to meet at the crime scene), Rebeca Belmonte (a reporter who thought that the victim was a part of a terrorist organization and tried to spy on her), Alexandra Lupescu (Paula' sister and Sergiu's mother who always hated the victim because she always thought that she was better than Alexandra) and Sergiu Lupescu (the team's coroner who was mad at Paula because she didn't agreed with his relationship with Des and even threatened to kill him if they don't break-up) After a long investigation on which Sergiu discovered where was Paula tortured and he wanted to throw her body into the lake, Alexandra was incriminated for her sister's murder. She told Jack and the Player that Paula was knowing too much about SOMBRA. She explained that Paula discovered the truth about her being the mysterious leader and wanted to alert the Bureau, but she couldn't let that happen so she first tortured Paula to scary her to don'e tell anyone, but she refused to hide the truth so she killed her and took her tongue to warn the others what fate they will have if they try to stop SOMBRA's plans. At the trial, Judge Azalea was mad at Alexandra and was ready to give her the sentence when a crying Sergiu wanted answers from his mother about since when she was working for SOMBRA. Alexandra told him that she was a SOMBRA agent since she was born and tried to train her family too, but she couldn't made him an agent, so she had to kill him like she killed his father, Dan Bjorn. She then threatened to blow the entire court building with a dynamite vest in the name of SOMBRA, but was lethally shot by Sergiu before she could do so. During "Stay Alive", Leila Malak requested Jack and the Player's help because she had some suspicions about Russia, saying that she found information about a secret operation of them. She wanted us to have a look on her documents, but she forgot her briefcase in Bran Castle, so Jack and the Player went there to investigate her theory. In the castle prison they found her briefcase in which were many documents. Per. Elliot, Leila had good reasons to be worried because he found information about an operation called "Operation RAND" in which Russia was mobilizing troops along all the border. He also told them that the most big number of mobilized troops was in Chernontsovo, a city near Georgia's border. Meanwhile, Des came panicked wanting the Player and Ingrid's help because Sergiu disappeared. He told them to help him investigate his favorite place- The Table of Silence. There, they found Sergiu's journal and sent it to Marina in hope that she would find where is Sergiu. Marina discovered many heartbreaking details about Sergiu's past (his brother was beating him every day, he was always bullied and one time he had been betrayed by his first love) and a message to Ingrid and Des in which he was saying that he was sorry for what he was gonna do, revealing that he was going to kill himself. Fortunately, she told them that he was at the lake because he had two others attempts in his past and he done them near a lake. At the lake, they found him crying with a gun at his head and he nearly pressed the trigger when Des comforted him. At the headquarters, Ingrid wanted to talk with Sergiu and Des and, because of Marina, she decided to hire Des as an agent to help Sergiu. After that, Jack told her about Russia's secret operation and she decided that they will go to Chernontsovo to investigate the Russia. Victim * [[Paula Lupescu|'Paula Lupescu']] (found tied up on the Table of Silence) Murder weapon * Dagger Killer * [[Alexandra Lupescu|'Alexandra Lupescu']] Suspects [[Calypso Condos|'Calypso Condos']]'- Singer' Profile: * The suspect speaks Latin * The suspect knows Morse code Appearance: * The suspect has a scar [[Des Munos|'Des Munos']]'- Dancer' Profile: * The suspect eats sarmale * The suspect has speaks Latin * The suspect knows Morse code Appearance: * The suspect has a scar [[Rebeca Belmonte|'Rebeca Belmonte']]'- Reporter' Profile: * The suspect eats sarmale Appearance: * The suspect has brown hair [[Alexandra Lupescu|'Alexandra Lupescu']]'- Victim's sister' Profile: * The suspect eats sarmale * The suspect speaks Latin * The suspect knows Morse code Appearance: * The suspect has a scar * The suspect has brown hair [[Sergiu Lupescu|'Sergiu Lupescu']]'- Coroner' Profile: * The suspect eats sarmale * The suspect knows Morse code Appearance: * The suspect has a scar * The suspect has brown hair Quasi-Suspects Leila Malak- UN High Commissioner Killer's profile * The killer eats sarmale * The killer speaks Latin * The killer knows Morse code * The killer has a scar * The Killer has brown hair Crime Scenes Steps Category:All Fanmade Cases